


Savior

by BChanShips



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChanShips/pseuds/BChanShips
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while ago and decided to finally post.  It has not been betaed and I only got to do a quick review of it, so feel free to comment if I missed some things.  It is centered around Lucy first person point of view and adds some Natsu point of view in the third and forth chapter.  Sorry if it gets a little confusing with the alternating pov!  This story takes place somewhere after the Grand Magic Games but before the battle with Zeref.A little bit of background on this story:Almost all of my stories come out of nowhere. Most come from very vivid dreams I've had that I can describe the scene down to a detail and I build my story around that. So if it seems like the story jumps somewhere out of nothing, that's just where my dream started, so bear with me. I love challenging myself with new ideas and writing styles, so this is my first shot writing from the center out and first person POV. I hope you like it!





	1. Prologue

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s amazing how your whole world can change with one simple moment._

_I remember the day I first met the fire mage, I didn't know he was the famous Fairy Tail Salamander at the time. Albeit his brash exterior, his heart was infinitely kind. He changed my life that day and so many days after that. Since then my life has been full of endless adventure and filled with unbreakable bonds. My nakama at Fairy Tail are more family than I ever had; particularly one pink-haired boy has always been at my side, my very best friend. But much like that first day, all it took was one moment to uproot my world._

_Where do we go from here?_


	2. Chapter 2

**One week earlier...**

[It was another day and another mission for Fairy Tail's strongest team.  Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza had just finished a mission in the far town of Latva.  The morning after the job was finished, the team was walking through the town...]

"That mission was a piece of cake!" Natsu grinned, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Erza's eyes narrowed in thought for a moment before speaking, "Yeah, almost a little too easy."

"It did seem a little out of the ordinary." Gray chimed in, suddenly missing the shirt he was wearing just minutes before. 

"Of course you guys would want more of a fight."  I stifled a yawn and stretched my arms up overhead.  "I'm just happy for a day of rest! Let's enjoy our time here before we leave tomorrow."  I watched as Natsu's grin immediately turned sour thinking of the train ride home.  _ Poor Natsu.  _

Together we explored the town looking for a place to get lunch.   Sadly, there were not a lot of places Fairy Tail hadn't been banned from thanks to Natsu and Gray's skirmishes and Erza jumping in trying to stop them.  Fairy Tail was definitely known around the world for their destructive power... in more ways than one.

"Ooo a fish!" The blue Exceed exclaimed, breaking the silence and flying towards a fountain that had little fish circling a small piece of bread.

"Happy, those are not for eating." I caught him mid-air and scooped the furball up in my arms. "I'll buy you a fish at the restaurant."

"Aye!" He smiled. 

Amidst all the peace, the sound of explosions ripping through the sky jarred us all.  Five sets of eyes scanned the horizon, finding the cause of the offending sounds: three explosions in the distance, the smoke filling the air.

"Gray, take the one to the south.  Lucy, go north. I'll take northwest.  Natsu, take Happy and scout ahead and try to find the cause."  Erza jumped into command as her magic swirled around her, switching effortlessly from her clothes to her flight armor.  "Go!"

Happy and Natsu darted out of sight and the others ran in their respective directions.  Sliding down the hill in front of me, I spotted the town's castle in the distance amidst the dense forest landscape, the site of the explosion only half the distance between me and the castle.  Once surrounded by the dark forest cover, I could scarcely glimpse the glowing light that was dipping between the trees and guiding my path. I broke into a run; I could finally see the flames kissing the sky in the clearing ahead, glowing brighter with each passing step.

_ A fire!  No water around... What should I do?  I know!  _ "Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"  Nothing happened.  _ Why aren't my keys working? _  "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"  Again, nothing. "What is going on here?!" I spat, exasperated. 

I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.  A dark shadow came into my vision behind the glowing flames: the silhouette of a tall man clad in a trench coat reaching just below his knees and the brim of his hat extending to his shoulders.  He appeared to be straight out of an old western movie. 

"Who are you?!"  I shouted over the crackling flames.  Without a word, a blinding light blocked my vision.  Whizzing by my shoulders as I dove out of it's path, it sliced through the trunks of the sounding trees, splitting them into pieces as they fell beside me.

"HEY!  LUCY!" The shouts reached my ears in time to see a streak of pink and blue plummeting toward the ground in front of me, rolling in the dirt.

Natsu looked over at Happy with a bewildered look on his face.  "What happened?!" 

"My wings... they disappeared!"   Happy distressed, unaware of the situation they just came crashing into.

"My keys won't work either.  It appears our magic is being suppressed somehow."

"LUCY, HAPPY, GET DOWN!"  Suddenly I felt the ground below me, the earth shaking as the remainder of the surrounding trees collided with the forest floor.  "WHO IS THIS GUY?!" Natsu yelled, looking over his shoulder, still hovering over my body protectively. Pushing him off, I returned to my feet, the silhouette suddenly becoming clearer: his dark, chinstrap beard, protruding jaw, and dark, dark eyes. 

Natsu ran at him, fist in the air, screaming, as usual; the stoic figure standing his ground as Natsu came barreling towards him.  Natsu's fist connected with his jaw, but the man's face scarcely moved. Without his flames, Natsu's punch lacked its usual dragon-slayer power, and something about his opponent's presence seemed almost... inhuman. His blank face curled into a smirk as another blinding light sent Natsu flying back.

"NATSU!!" I could see the blood dripping from his shoulder as I hurried toward him.  Before I reached him he was already back on his feet, the anger burning as brightly as the flames reflecting in his onyx eyes.

Charging again Natsu managed to dodge the brunt of the dark wizard's attacks, quickly figuring out his movements and taking only minimal proximity damage.  Despite his lack of planning, Natsu's battle sense was second to none. Wrapping his vest around his fist, Natsu stuck his arm within the surrounding flames, continuing his charge with impressive speed, this time connecting with a flaming uppercut to the man's chin causing his head to jerk back, blowing his hat off behind him.

A gleam of light caught my eye from within the ash covered hat.   _ A lacrima!  That must be what is stealing our magic!    _ "NATSU! THE HAT! GET THE HAT!" I yelled, but that caught the attention of the dark figure, his attack now focused on me.   _ Too late to move. _  I closed my eyes preparing for the inevitable.

_ Am I dead? _  It didn't feel as I expected.  It hit me like a hammer instead of the slice of a sword, knocking me back; the weight of the impact lingering, unmoving.  Opening my eyes I saw a fate worse than my own death: Natsu, lying in my arms, a giant gaping wound across his bare chest, blood covering every contour of his abs.  My chest was pounding, my heart sinking, breath quickening. "NATSUUUUUUU!!!!" The tears poured out of my eyes as his remained shut. I couldn't feel a breath, the unusual heat of his body was beginning to fade.  The muffled sounds of the man laughing maniacally and Happy's cries were lost to me as my focus was solely on his face. The lips that always smiled at me, easing my fears. The eyes that burned with love and passion for his nakama.  The man whose will overcame any obstacle... was lying motionless in my arms. With his magic drained it was just a human body, bleeding just like any other. 

"Natsu, wake up."  I coaxed, gently smacking his cheek trying to bring life back to his eyes.  "WAKE UP!" I screamed, salty tears dripping off my lips and rolling off his expressionless face.  The laughter in the background was growing louder, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for him to open his eyes.  I pulled him closer, cradling his head in my hand. My voice was so soft I almost wasn't sure if I was speaking. "Natsu, wake up.  Fairy Tail needs you... I need you." 

As if the weight in my chest wasn't heavy enough, the realization of what I said dragged me down even further.   _ I needed him. _  He was my partner, my confidant, my best friend.  But it was more than that, wasn't it? I brought my forehead down to his, my body wracking from the guttural wails my mouth was producing.  I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, his cheek, ...his lips. I hoped that they would move against mine, that it would somehow bring him back; but they were cold, too cold for Natsu.  "Natsu, COME BACK!" My screams sounding foreign now, even to me, turning into only ululations.

"Fairy Tail, huh?  This is the power of the all mighty Fairy Tail?!"  The man finally spoke amidst his unrelenting laughter. 

My eyes shot up to him with a look that would kill Zeref himself.  Natsu would never let someone talk about his guild that way, but I couldn't let go of him.  I wouldn't.

Unaffected, the man continued, "The lacrima my guild posses will steal the magic from the entire town, starting with the King and Queen of Latva themselves, and then the Netopier will be unstoppable!"  My chest burned with anger at his mockery as he turned around to pick up the source of his power, but scoffed in disbelief as he found it was no longer there. "WHAT?!" He bellowed, his rage surrounding him with a pulse of power, blowing cinders from the flames and leaves off the remaining trees, igniting them into dancing balls of light.

I held Natsu tighter, my eyes scanning for the hat as well, hoping to get to it before he did. 

"PUNY CAT!"  His voice echoed through the clearing as I, too, spotted the culprit.  Petrified Happy stood, trembling as he realized he was caught, a bright slice of light stretching toward him.

"HAPPY!"  I cried out to him.   _ The speed is too fast!  He's not going to make it! _  Happy held the hat out in front of him to shield his eyes in his final moments, but the blinding ray of light suddenly covered the entire expanse of forest.  I shielded Natsu with my body as the wind and debris rushed around us singeing my hair and clothes, until the light began to fade. Happy came into view, standing unmoved, the look of terror still on his face. 

The air around me suddenly felt heavy.  A tingle shot up my body and I began to feel warm.   _ My legs, they’re burning up! _  I could hear the sizzle before I followed it with my eyes: the blood on Natsu's stomach was beginning to bubble, the wound on his chest appeared to be scorched shut.    


I jumped back as Natsu's body burst into flames, a pillar of light reaching towards the sky.  He appeared to be kneeling, but his body was still limp, almost as if floating in mid-air. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he let out a deafening roar that sounded more like a dragon than the pink-haired boy I held lifeless in my arms just moments ago. 

"Natsu!"  I cried, the tears of joy spilling down my face as I fought to catch the breath I must have held as I watched Natsu come to life.

The dark man barely had time to wipe the look of shock off his face before a barrage of flame-covered fists struck his body.    


Seeing Natsu alive, my mind finally snapped back to reality.  "HAPPY!" His body didn't move as he watched, mouth agape, as joyous tears streamed down his face as well.  My legs were shaky as I stood, but I sprinted towards him. "Happy!" I shook the blue cat, kneeling before him, his eyes finally making their way over to mine.  "Do your wings work now?" Testing out my theory, he spread his wings out, smiling as he replied, "Aye!" I continued, "Find Erza and Gray and tell them about the lacrima in case they ran into similar enemies, then meet me at the castle."  Happy nodded and flew off to find the others. Taking one last look at Natsu as his raging flames battled the blinding lights, I rushed into the forest, knowing that destroying the lacrima would help him regain more of his power to annihilate the son-of-a-bitch who hurt him. 

As I pushed past the brush it tore at my skin. I watched the embers from the growing flames float further and further away as I closed in on my destination.  As I approached, I was in awe, taking in the enormity of the castle.  _ How am I going to find them all?!  _  But my worries were soon shallowed as Happy came into view, Erza and Gray in tow.

"Gray!  Erza! You defeated your enemies already?!"

"We came to the same conclusion as you when we realized we lost our ability to use magic."   _ As expected of Erza. _

"And our enemies weren't as smart as yours and kept their lacrima in plain sight."  Gray added, appearing to be informed by Happy of our battle.

"The guy Natsu is fighting said the lacrima in the castle is stealing magic from the King and Queen and the rest of the city.  I knew I had heard of this city before when we took this job, but I couldn't remember where. The King and Queen of Latva were once great mages.  Their power alone could give Netopier enough to take over the entire city. We have to destroy them all!"

The two nodded in agreement and Happy responded with his usual "Aye!" as they dashed into the castle, parting ways.

_ To get the most magic, the lacrima would need to be nearest the King and Queen and at the highest points of the castle. _  I surveyed the area before me trying to gauge the layout of the prodigious structure.   _ There!  _  As I glanced up the nearby staircase, they appeared to go up to heaven itself.  I wasted no time, ascending the stairs two at a time. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the eerie silence as I approached the second floor that stopped me dead in my tracks.  I took the next left, heading to the aid of whomever made the sound. I rounded the corner to find a gray-haired woman with a tear stained face crouched over the motionless body of an unconscious man.  The all too familiar sight shook me to my core. 

The man standing before them could crumble the ancient stone floor at any moment.  He wasn't very tall, but his weight was massive, yet structured enough to move agilely around the room.  Dressed in a long black coat much like his comrade, the symbol of a bat adorning his right cheek and the light reflecting off of his rounded head set him apart.      


"Open the gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" I shouted as Taurus appeared.  I ignored his usual lecherous compliments as I commanded his attack, creating a diversion while I ran to the couple on the floor.  "Are you okay? " The woman nodded at me with tear filled eyes. "How badly is he hurt?" I scanned the older man's body, coming across a hole in his left shoulder. 

"He was shot with a light coming from that man's hands.  I can't get the bleeding to stop." The lamenting woman responded with a shaky breath. 

"Open the gate of the the ram, Aries!"  I called out, summoning my second Celestial Spirit to the battle. "Aries, take care of the King and Queen.  See if you can use your wool to wrap his wounds and make sure to shield them if any attacks come this way. Can you do that?"

"Sorry, Master.  Yes, I will do my best."  The horned pinkette replied timidly, but quickly took up the tasks. 

I jumped to my feet, determination in my heart to protect the regal woman and the man she loved.  As my eyes made it back to the battle, I glanced up just in time to see several spears of light exit Taurus' back. "Taurus!"

"Moooo!  Sorry, Lucy!" The bull yowled sadly as he returned to the spirit world. 

I felt a pang in my heart for Taurus, but I could waste no time.  "Open the gate of the Lion! LEO!"

"At your service, my lady."  Loke greeted with a small bow and tip of his azure-tinted glasses, but quickly switched to a battle stance once he assessed the situation, blocking an attack that was already heading our way with one of his own. "Regulus!"

"Loke, this guy is part of a dark guild stealing magic from the townspeople.  I'm not even sure why my magic is working right now, but I'm not going to complain.  The King is injured and Aries is taking care of him over there, so we need to keep the fight as far from them as possible."  The orange-haired spirit nodded in understanding. 

"Who are you, little girl?" Our attacker finally addressed me, ceasing his assaults.

"I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and I won't let you steal any more magic from the people of Latva!"    


"And YOU'RE going to stop me, the great Tuková Skala?"  The large man's chuckle reverberated throughout the giant hall, taunting us with a crystallized ball in his hand.  "I already have the King and Queen's magic. Do you think you can compare to magic from the Latva Duo?" He grabbed his stomach as he continued to laugh. 

_ The King and Queen's magic must have overloaded his lacrima.  That has to be why he isn't taking any of my magic.  _ "Loke, shatter his lacrima and he will lose all his power.  Let's end this guy!" I tugged at my whip, tightly gripping its handle as Loke and I lunged into battle.    


The crack of my whip landed just to his right as he dodged, causing the dark guild member to jump right into the path of Loke's Regulus Impact.  He nearly dropped the lacrima as he stumbled back, but held fast, tucking it into a pouch at his side. "Pathetic," he spat, sending dozens of light spears in our direction.  Loke jumped in front of me, calling out his Regulus Blast to counter, the attacks negating each other, leaving all present mages unharmed. 

_ We're not getting anywhere… _  Leaning over to Loke I whispered to him best I could.  "If I send you back to the spirit world, could you give Virgo a message for me?  And when I call out your name again, know that I'll also be calling her out. Can you do that for me?"

"Lucy, I shouldn't be leaving you alone with this guy with no celestial spirits to protect you.  Aries would never make it to you in time and this guy is controlling some very powerful magic." My spirits were always worrying about me, but I had faith in my plan.

"Trust me, Loke."  He nodded as I relayed the rest of our plan and he faded away into the spirit world. 

"Did the pretty boy run away?"  Tuková taunted. "I was just starting to have fun with him!"

"I'm all the opponent you need, fatty!" I quipped, sending the dark wizard into a rage.   _ Good one, Lucy.  All you needed to do was stall him and keep him still and now all you can do is dodge his attacks.  Why didn't I keep my stupid mouth shut?! I'm really starting to act too much like Natsu- _ The thought of Natsu battling with his broken body gave me a new resolve.   _ I WILL win!  For Natsu, for the King and Queen, and for all of Latva!   _ Grabbing two keys in my hand I called out, "Open the gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Loke reappeared in an instant and immediately sent out his Lion Brilliance, using the blinding light to knock the mass of evil back while striking him with barrage of fists.  His assault landed the dark magic user right where I wanted him. Virgo popped up out of the ground right behind his feet, snatching the pouch from his waist and diving back into her hole.    


Realizing what had happened, the Netopier mage sent a flurry of attacks all around the hole Virgo had retreated to.  I could hear Virgo cry out as she popped out of the ground, injured, still holding the pouch. Her eyes caught Loke's as she tossed the pouch towards him as she started to disappear.  "Sorry, Princess, you will have to punish me some other time." 

Tuková dove for the pouch, his fingertips brushing the fabric as Loke's Regulus met with the lacrima, exploding the crystal into a brilliant light.  I shielded my eyes before letting them return to the daylight, seeing the lacrima in pieces on the stone floor and the seething face of the the magic thief.    


"YOU HAVE EXHAUSTED MY PATIENCE, LITTLE GIRL!"  The reverberations of the dark wizard's voice began to shake the castle itself and the sinking feeling in my chest told me that we hadn't won the battle just yet.  I could see an aura of power beginning to surge around him.  _ Where is he getting all this power?!  The lacrima was destroyed! _  I realized I had underestimated my opponent greatly as his face began to morph before my eyes, the bones in his face appearing underneath his skin.  His mouth opened again and the shrill sound brought us to our knees, covering our ears. "YOU DARE DEFY NETOPIER?!" His face now looked more chiroptera than human, mimicking the emblem on his cheek - he looked like a bat.    


The next screech tore at the floor before us, sending stone debris our way.  Loke and I braced for impact, but instead, a glistening wall appeared before our eyes, the Queen of Latva herself standing between us and the crystal shield. "Your Majesty!"  I called out, nodding to her as a thank you for her protection. 

"Please, those who will fight alongside me may call me Genevieve."  She stood strongly with her feet braced into the ground and her hands in front of her, holding her magic in place.  "May I know the names of those who come to our aide?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and this is my celestial spirit, Loke."

"Now that my magic has returned, we will work together to defeat the scum who have harmed the people of my kingdom!"  The Queen vociferated, her eyes glancing back at her King in the hands of Aries, his breath appearing to have steadied.

"Right!" I declared, standing by her side.  The next scream of our adversary shattered the crystal wall, my body flying to the right, the Queen's to the left, both at the hands of Loke who took the attack head on to remove us from harm.  "Loke!" 

"Be careful, Lucy!"  The spirit of the lion faded.    


The Queen's face showed sadness for the spirit she had just met.  "Genevieve!" I called her out of her stupor. "Can you create another wall?  I have an idea but I need a few minutes to prepare." She nodded, throwing up another blockade to shield the next set of attacks.  "Open, gate of the Twins! Gemini!" The small blue pair materialized beside me, waiting for orders. "Gemi, Mini, I need you to transform into me.  I need your help!" Following my command, they transformed into a mirror image of myself, except clad in only a towel.  _ I really need to teach them how to transform with a different wardrobe!   _ My own eyes looked back at me and nodded, knowing my plan. 

_ "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens… _

_ All the stars, far and wide… _

_ Show me thy appearance… _

_ With such shine. _

_ Oh Tetrabiblos… _

_ I am the ruler of the stars… _

_ Aspect become complete… _

_ Open thy malevolent gate. _

_ Oh 88 Stars of the heaven… _

_ Shine! _

_ Urano Metria!" _

The crystal wall shattered as the power surged from my body.  The dark mage's sounds disappearing into the light of Urano Metria as the attack sought him out, enveloping him in a magnificent luminance.  The clothes started to disintegrate from his gargantuan body, lacerations and bruises covering his skin; the shape of his face began to return to normal as the force of the fall shook the ground beneath our feet.  The Queen knelt on one knee, breathing heavily as her opposite hand held the rest of her weight. We heard a coughing sound from behind us as Gemini and Aries faded back into the spirit world, my magic mostly gone as I breathed in deeply.    


"Henry!"  Genevieve cried, regaining her energy to scurry towards him.  A smile spread across my face as she held his hand. 

"LUCY!"  Before I could turn around a blue streak barreled into my chest. 

Erza's and Gray's eyes followed the scene that unfolded from the chaos spread across the room.  "Way to go, Lucy!" Gray commended. 

"Is that the King and Queen?" Erza inquired, motioning to them with her eyes. 

"Yes, and the King is hurt pretty badly-"  My words were cut short. 

"Lucy, wait!"  The Queen stood up shakily as I approached her, Erza lending her shoulder as help to stand.  "There is another lacrima. I can feel it still taking my energy. I can't thank you enough for all you have done already, but please return the magic to my people!"

"Erza, can you and Gray get the King and Queen to safety?  Happy and I will take care of the last lacrima and get Natsu.  Okay, Happy?" Happy's head shook up and down vigorously with his usual reply.

Gray picked up the King as he and Erza hurried down the stairs with the royal figures.  Taking the Queen's cue, I went back to the stairwell and headed for the third floor, searching room by room only to find not a single lacrima.   _ Where the hell is this thing?! _  I looked past Happy to the open window as an idea came to my head. "Happy!  Can you fly me to the roof?"

"But Lucy, you're so heavy!" Happy puled.

My eyes grew dark and my face steamed red with anger.  "DO YOU WANT TO HELP NATSU OR NOT?!" Happy’s eyes drooped, feeling the guilt as he picked me up without saying a word, exiting the window and flew us up toward the top of the castle.  When my eyes could finally see over the stone turret my jaw dropped. "THAT THING IS HUGE!" Atop the castle sat a lacrima the size of a house. How they even got it up there I don't know, but the bigger problem was what was I going to do about it?  After that last battle I was almost out of magic altogether!

Happy descended and we stood on what little stone floor was not being taken up by lacrima and stared dumbfounded at the giant crystal.  A golden shimmer appeared beside me as Loke materialized, holding his limp right arm, obviously still injured from battle. "Loke, what are you doing here? You should be recovering!"

"I came here myself to help you.  After all we have done, we can't let them win now."  Seeing the determination in his eyes, I bit my lip and nodded.    


Loke sent out a regulus, but the lacrima didn't show a scratch.    _ Now what are we going to do?!   _ I looked over to the disappointment on Loke's face.  He was right, we couldn't give up. I stepped up beside him, grabbing his hand.  "Let's do it together!" I didn't have much left, but I'd give him everything I've got.  I rolled my eyes at the sly smile I caught on his face before he took his stance. I felt our magic coming together as Loke yelled out "REGULUS!"

I fell to my knees, caught by Loke's good arm as the light faded from view only to find the lacrima still standing.   _ How could we have failed?   _ I stared at the floor, dejected, when the stone began to rumble. __ My eyes glanced back up to the lacrima to notice a small crack with light seeping out, the crack stretching larger and larger.    


"Lucy!  It's become unstable!" Loke yelled to me as the grip on my waist began to lessen, his body dematerializing.  "No! I can't leave now! You have to get out of here! It's going to explode!" His countenance panicked as his hand slipped through my waist and I fell to the ground.  I couldn't move. I had used up too much magic and my body was past physical exhaustion. 

"LUCY!" I heard Happy yell, suddenly feeling his paws on my shoulders as we took flight.    


Not even a moment later we were met with a tempest of magic and light, hurtling us towards the surrounding forest as the top of the castle erupted in an explosion, the top floor now exposed to the sky.   _ There goes my rent money _ .  I thought as Happy righted us.  "Happy, take us to Natsu."

"AYE!" He enthused in contrast to my weak request as we flew over the sparse remains of forest.

I could see the clearing up ahead.   _ He'll be there and he'll be fine, smiling like always. _  My heart was almost beating through my chest, my stomach at my feet, all the "what ifs" were clouding my mind as we approached.  My heart stopped. His chest bare, dirty, and scarred, his pants torn from battle; he lie there in the dirt. Happy lowered me down to the ground slowly, both of us still in silent shock at the vision before us.   _ No. No. Not again _ .  I stumbled as I ran with all the might I had left and fell to my knees before him, collapsing onto his fallen form, sobbing into his chest. "Natsu... I never should have left. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"   _ I lost him again.  He, who always saved me; I was powerless to help him.  I was too late. If only I had stayed behind, maybe I could have helped him.  If only I had defeated the mage and stopped the lacrima faster. If only.... _

I could feel the gentle stroking of my hair.  A barely audible whisper formed in my ear, "Don't cry, Luce."

My head shot up to see Natsu looking at me with tired, understanding eyes.  He had a bruise underneath his left eye and dried blood at the corners of his mouth, but despite all that, he somehow still shone hope. The shock was still branded on my face as he slowly pushed himself up to sit.  His flame kissed hand drifted to my cheek, wiping back my tears with his thumb. I threw my arms around his neck, my tears turning back into uncontrollable sobs as his arms grew tight around my waist. "Oh, Natsu!" was all the words I could manage to get out.   _ He's alive! I'm just so happy he's alive! _

I felt his gentle breath begin to surround my ear, calming my own.  "I need you too, Lucy". He whispered to me. My breath hitched.  _ Could he have heard me?  _  All my wondrous and confusing thoughts and the moment were soon gone.

"Get a room you two!"  I turned to see Gray and Erza had returned as well, a knowing smile on Erza's face.  My cheeks, already flushed grew even redder than Erza's hair and I buried my face into Natsu's scarf.

Natsu released me and gently placed me beside him as he stood.   _ He thought to move me out of the way before confronting Gray? _   I smiled at the gesture as he bolted toward the offender, but halfway there he was face first in the dirt. 

"Natsu?" I called to him, but he didn't get back up.  I began to panic.

All four of us rushed to his side, but he wasn't moving.  Erza flipped him on his back, noticing the gash in his chest, putting her ear up to it to listen.  "He just passed out, probably exhausted from battle and this nasty wound in his chest. But we need to get him back to the Guild and to Wendy as soon as possible."  Erza stated with a sigh, picking him up and draping him over her shoulder. 

I let out a breath as my heartbeat calmed.  And silently, bruised and battered, we walked back towards the town to make our way home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter start the alternating point of view. 8 dashes denotes a span of time, 2 dashes means a change in point of view. Hope that helps!

There was something wrong with Lucy.  Ever since Latva she hadn't been herself.  There was no laughter.  No warm Lucy smile; at best anymore all I would get was a forced half-smile.  Something was definitely wrong and I was going to find out what.   
  
\--------  
  
I headed to the guild to wait for her, hoping maybe a new job would cheer her up.  We had taken a break from missions since Latva, but I'm sure her rent would be due soon.  
  
After an hour or so of waiting, I draped my head across the bar in utter boredom.   
  
"Hello, Natsu!"  Mira greeted me cheerfully.   
  
"Hey Mira.  Do you know where Lucy is?"  
  
The bright smile never left her face.  "Sorry, Natsu, she hasn't come in today.  She seems down lately.  Why don't you go find her and try to cheer her up?"  
  
Slovenly pushing myself off the bench, head still hanging low.  "Yeah, I'll go look for her."  
  
\--------  
  
"This would be so much faster if Happy were here."  I grumbled to no one in particular.  Happy had gone on a mission with Carla and Wendy so not to be bored while Lucy and I recovered.  I had been ready to go on missions the day the bandages came off, but it looked like Lucy could use a little longer break.    
  
Where in Earthland could she be?!  She wasn't at home, she wasn't at the bookstore, the guild, or the mage shop.  Her scent was faint, but it was everywhere with no Lucy.  I felt like I had searched all of Fiore.  Taking a break, I sat on the bench along the river near Lucy's apartment, draping my arm over my eyes as I leaned back in defeat.   
  
\--  
I wandered the streets alone, at first with no destination in mind.  I needed to clear my head after another sleepless night, but the longer I walked the further I found myself away from Fairy Tail.  I thought it might help to be alone for a little while, to not see the face that sent me into depression with every glance; but it only made the visions stronger, replaying that moment over and over in my mind.  I was a masochist when it came to him.  I couldn't help but want to be near his soothing warmth despite the pain.  How could he be the source of my pain and still be my savior?  
  
\--------  
  
Clutching my chest, I gasped awake.  That dream again… I must have fallen asleep.   I felt a small hand lay atop of mine.   
  
"Natsu, are you okay?"  
  
That sweet intoxicating aroma... I removed the arm from my eyes to see Lucy leaning towards me, a look of concern on her face that never seemed to leave.  I sprung off the bench.  "LUCY!!!  I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"You have?"  There was that half smile again.  "Come on, I'll make you dinner."  She offered as she turned towards her apartment, grocery bags in hand.  I walked up beside her, taking the bags from her hand as we approached the stairway to her apartment.   _Something is definitely wrong._ \--------  
  
As the hours passed, we continued on as if things were back to normal.  Well… almost.  
  
"Thanks for dinner, Luce!"  I belched, picking the food out of my teeth.   
  
She gave me her half smile again. "Why were you looking for me earlier?"  
  
I couldn't stand to see that false face any longer.  "Luce… are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine!"  Her cheeks were shaking as she forced herself to smile harder.   
  
I stood up from the table, watching as she nervously fiddled with the ruffles on her skirt.  "You're a terrible liar."  
  
\--  
  
I hadn't expected him to ask that just then.  The truth is, everything was not okay.  I was a mess.  The only decent nights' sleep I had in weeks was the night he woke up and showed up in my apartment.  I was constantly on edge, always trying to fake a smile.  I never talked to anyone about what happened in Latva.  Not even Erza and Gray know just how close Natsu came to dying and Happy never mentioned it either.  My body finally gave in to the stress and I snapped.  "So what?! I'm allowed to be upset sometimes!"  
  
Natsu took his head aback, the change in my attitude was something he clearly hadn't been expecting, but he still pressed on.  "You haven't been the same since we got back from Latva."       

My face flashed somewhere between anger and shock at his audacity.  "I WATCHED YOU DIE, NATSU!"  My rage giving way to the pain as my body and breath began to shake.  "You were lying in my arms and you were cold.  You died to save me.  You died because of me.  ...Maybe it would have been better if you never brought me back to Fairy Tail!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has alternating points of view. 8 dashes denotes a span of time, 2 dashes means a change in point of view. 
> 
> This chapter is rater M.

" …Maybe it would have been better if you never brought me back to Fairy Tail!"  
  
Seeing the guilt on her face and ridiculousness of her words, I couldn't take it anymore. "DON'T YOU THINK IT BOTHERS ME TOO, LUCE?!"  
  
I could tell by the look of sheer horror that spread across her face that I messed up.   _Why do I always say the the wrong thing?!_   All I wanted was to take that look of hurt out of her eyes.  
  
\--  
  
Natsu looked up from his downcast eyes, his gaze finally meeting mine.  His eyes, laid heavy with guilt, had begun to mix with something else.   Had that look always been hiding beneath his eyes?    
  
He took a step toward me and placed one hand on my side, his eyes never unlocking from my gaze.  "Lucy, I…"  His face was just inches away from mine and kept getting closer.  The heat of his exhale brushed against my lips.    
  
\--  
  
Something about the look in her eyes drew me in.  There was question behind all the pain and I wanted to take it all away.  Why have I taken so long to notice?  She was beautiful, so beautiful.  Every moment I held her gaze was drawing me in further.  My hand slid up her side until it reached her face and entwined with her silky, blonde hair.  My eyes locked on the slight part of her lips, pulling me in.  I've eaten fire but I've never felt a heat like the moment my lips touched hers.  Her lips responded back to mine and it was like I could see all the stars in the sky.  Why have I never kissed her before?    
  
\--  
  
For a moment, I froze in wonder.  Was this really happening?  His lips were softer than I ever imagined a dragon slayer's to be.  His kiss gentle, yet deeply passionate.  I closed my eyes and my lips finally began to move in sync with his.  My lips felt like they were on fire, but there was no pain.  He was alive and he was here.  He was with me.  Our kiss grew more passionate as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me in until my body was pressed against his warm skin.  I wrapped my arms around his back and held him tightly.    
  
A lifetime wouldn't be enough to share in that moment, but the need for air eventually drew us apart.  Natsu pulled back only enough to rest his forehead against mine, our bodies still entwined as I slowly opened my eyes to find his onyx orbs staring deeply into mine, the blush still evident in his cheeks.  
  
"Lucy, I…"  he started again, but paused unable to continue whatever it was he had to say.   
  
"What is it, Natsu?  You know you can tell me anything."  My assuring voice barely above a whisper, hoping he wasn't regretting what had become the most cherished moment of my life.   
  
"I think I love you, Luce.  When we were in Latva and that light was headed toward you, I saw flashes of a life without you in it;"  His eyes drifted downward as he clasped my hand and laced his fingers with mine, pressing it to his chest putting a little distance between us.  "My heart hurt so much worse than the wound on my chest."  A pool of water beginning to well in my gaze as I let him continue.  "I don't ever want to be without you, Luce." The underlying question shining through the droplets of water now formed at the corner of his eyes.    
  
Pulling my fingers back from his grasp he released both his hands to my hips as I grabbed his face gently between my hands forcing his gaze to look deep into mine once again.  I wanted him to feel every ounce of what I was about to say; what I've been feeling for a long time, but didn't realize until it was almost too late.  "I will always be with you, Natsu Dragneel.  I love you."  
  
The grin across his face shone brighter than the sun, a true smile I hadn't seen from him since before the incident in Latva, but it soon disappeared from my view as his lips crashed into mine with a fervor as hands pulled my hips against his.  This kiss was different from the first. It was needy; he needed to feel the words I said. Each time he inched closer brought me a step back until I was up against a wall, his arms now on either side of me, locking me in.  I reached one hand around tangling in his hair.  I stifled a moan, going weak in the knees as I felt his tongue brush against my lips.  Surely I died that day, because this was heaven.  
  
\--  
  
Her kiss tasted better than fire and I couldn't get enough.  Lucy loves me. My Lucy. I could hear a moan escape between our lips that sent me over the edge.  I quickly ripped our lips apart and rested my forehead on the wall beside her as I struggled for breath.  
  
\--  
  
Why did he stop?  His panting reaching my ear was creating a fire deep within me.  His voice was low and husky as he finally spoke.  "I love you, Lucy. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
His words only stoked the flames.  My fingers still wrapped up in his hair, I pressed my lips to his ear and whispered softly.  "It's you, Natsu.  No part of you could ever hurt me."  
  
\--   
  
Her sultry voice just then sent my internal body aflame, so much so that I worried my exterior might do the same.  My mouth captured the nearest patch of flesh, the soft pulse just below her ear and she tilted her head to allow me access.   
  
\--  
  
"Natsu..." The moan left my lips as his traveled lower down my neck and latched on to the crease between my neck and shoulder.  If my body felt this good from his lips alone, what else could he do?  
  
His arm snaked around my back, lifting me up, my legs wrapping instinctively around his hips.  His mouth traveled down to nip my collar bone, sending pleasure filled chills down my spine.  I pulled his head down closer urging him to continue, but before I knew it he spun me around, my back losing contact with the sturdy wall now feeling the soft cushion of my sheets.   
  
He kissed his way to the top of my breast and his hungry mouth found a spot between my cleavage as his hand deftly removed the first button of the shirt that had become his barrier.   _When did he become so smooth?_    My thoughts quickly left me as his mouth followed down my stomach with each button, the last falling just below my belly button.  My hips began to lift in anticipation.   Pulling me up with dizzying speed, he ripped the shirt off my shoulders and I gasped as his mouth found my neck once again, my fingernails digging deep into his lower back.  
  
\--  
  
Hearing Lucy say my name like that was something I only thought possible in my dreams.  I needed her.  I needed all of her.  Her nails in my back and gaping breath told me she felt the same.  I felt her hands glide up my back with my shirt in tow as she pulled it up over my head, discarding it on the floor.  Her hands gently unwrapped the scarf from my neck placed it neatly on the stand beside her bed, knowing it's importance to me even amidst our heat.   _She's incredible._   My lips again found hers as my hands found the clasp of her lacy pink bra, struggling to free her voluptuous mounds.   _How do you work this damn thing?_   As she reached around to assist I heard a snap.  She began to protest but it died at her lips as she arched her back into my arm as my mouth found her right bud, cupping her breast in my hand as I gently sucked at the tip.  I let my tongue trail over her chest as my mouth found her neglected mound, the right thumbing my saliva over her hardened nipple.  
  
I gently laid her back as my mouth trailed across her toned abdomen once again, stopping at the hem of her barley-there skirt.  My fingers hooked under the top of her skirt and the matching lace underneath, slowly dragging it down her smooth yet strong legs, her fingers entwined in my hair until they could no longer reach.  I let my fingers slide up her body once more as pinned I them on either side of her shoulders, her hands already working at the button of my pants.  I helped her get them off of my legs and with a few kicks they were forgotten on the floor.  
  
I paused as I hovered over her.  Her chocolate brown eyes were looking up at at me with desire, waiting for me to continue.  
  
\--  
  
The inches between us felt like miles.  I needed him close to me, closer than two clothed bodies could ever be.  I could sense the slight hesitation in his movement even though his body's motives were clear.   _You're always trying to protect me, aren't you, Natsu?_  A small, knowing smile spread across my face as I took his face within my hands and gave him a look to match the words I was about to speak.  
  
"I want this, Natsu.  I want you.  I need you.  You mean everything to me and I love you with all my heart and soul."  
  
\--  
  
Her words left me breathless.  She always knew just what to say to make me feel at ease, even now.  Her words paired with the look in her eyes were all the assurance I needed.   
  
I slowly slid my way into her ready entrance, letting the sensation of every inch of her gripping around my manhood wash over me.  Her eyes squeezed shut and I paused as my forehead found hers, whispering to her before I went any further. "Is this okay, Luce?"  She nodded without opening her tightly shut eyes as I continued, slowly sliding my way deeper inside until she felt my full length.  I stopped, waiting for her cue to continue.  
  
\--  
  
The sensation I was feeling felt like nothing I had ever experienced, so much pleasure mixed with pain.  I felt every inch of him deep inside my core as he paused, waiting for me to adjust.  The pain began to give way to pleasure and I wanted more.  I slowly pushed my hips up into his, letting him in a little further before slowly sliding down his length.  Watching his eyes roll back in pleasure made all my center tingle.  His hips began to match my slow, fluid movements that became like a dance between us.  His lips found mine once again as my nails found his back.  Our pace began to quicken and with each new thrust I wanted to call out, but my tongue was otherwise occupied.   
  
\--  
  
I never knew it could feel so good with my partner wrapped around me in every way possible.  She was my partner, my best friend, my love - and now she was mine.  I felt her signal to pick up the pace, with each dig of her nails she wanted more; and I would never deny her of anything.   
  
Her lips broke away from mine and she cried out my name, her nails breaking the skin of my back as I gave her everything I had.  I could feel her walls clenching around me as she cried my name again.  That was all it took to send me over the edge.  I pulled her close and called out her name as we both found our release.  My hips slowed as I let her back down gently onto the bed, her hair fanning out on the pillow as a celestial glow bathed her in light from my favorite window.   
  
\--  
  
I looked up at him with half lidded eyes as he struggled to hold himself above me, his rose colored hair matted to his forehead and his eyes shown nothing but adoration.   
  
"I love you, Lucy, always."  
  
I pulled him down towards me, which his shaky arms graciously accepted, as his head rested on my chest and his arms wrapped around my waist.   
  
"I love you too, Natsu, always."  
  
\--  
  
We laid there in silent bliss as I felt the rising and falling of her chest begin to slow.  I looked up to see her eyes closed peacefully, a smile on her face.  I couldn't help but smile back as I lifted my body off hers and fell beside her.  Her sleepy eyes snuggled into my chest as her arm wrapped around me.   
  
I pulled the covers up over us as I kissed her forehead.  "Goodnight, Luce."  
  
  
\-------------

My eyes slowly began to open, the morning sun making my squint, and my body feeling a tremendous warmth all over.  As my eyes fully opened, I was greeted by the sweet sleeping face of a bare chested dragon slayer.   _Nastu and I... We..._  The memories of the night before came flooding back to memory as my face turned three shades of red.  His eyes slowly began to flutter open and a quickly pulled the covers back up over my naked body.   
  
"Good morning, Luce." He smiled sleepily, his arm that was under me pulling me closer to him.  My stiffened body began to relax into his warmth.  _I love this man.  I love Natsu._   Reminding myself of the reality that was last night.  I breathed in his scent deeply, his scent like a summer campfire.  As my body began to soften, I felt a hand on my backside.  
  
"Natsu!!" I slapped his chest and his eyes opened, a devious grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." The look in his eyes changed and with a blinding speed I was on my back and his body was hovering over mine.  I gulped at the desire shown in his eyes.  The look alone made my body begin to tingle.   
  
"N-N-Natsu..." I began to stammer, but my lips were soon covered with his in a passionate kiss.  He pulled back, staring at me without a word.  One arm snaked around his head, the other around his back, I pulled him down to me.  _I love this man. I love Natsu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old fashioned in me wanted to drag this out a little longer, but the romantic in me says this is how it would be. Love can be a powerful force. Coming to terms with the love you have for your best friend, watching them almost die right before your eyes, finding out they love you just as much as you love them... I'd be right in their shoes, needing that closeness that nothing and no one else can give you except the person standing before you. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
